


Welcome to the Crew

by soullessvoid



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fake AH Crew, GTAV AU, There's not really much to tag, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessvoid/pseuds/soullessvoid
Summary: This was inspired by Michael in a fan FAHC trailer by MindTardis on YouTube, the link's at the end if you want to watch it.





	Welcome to the Crew

 

The easy-going, loud, curly-haired guy who'd plonked himself down in her booth at the bar and immediately started talking, somehow managing to draw her into a conversation, paused in front of a plain beige door that was exactly the same as all the other plain beige doors in the plain beige hallway. The smile was gone, eyes serious, he had the key in the lock and his face was unreadable as he stared at her in a moment that seemed to last forever. 

 

In that split second moment, she saw more of the man in front of her that she had all night. There was what looked like specks of dried blood on the side of his neck, a slightly darker shadow around one eye that was probably a bruise, a few small almost unnoticeable scars on his lips from where they had been split in fistfights, and she'd bet everything she owned that the hoodie and jeans he was wearing hid a roadmap of scars all with their own silent stories. 

 

The click of the lock as he turned the key shattered the timeless trance. His scarred and calloused hand dropping to the door handle, smirk turning in to a grin, his dark serious eyes now shining with a kind of insane, wild excitement. He pushed the door open and lead her down a clean white hallway with doors spaced along it, disappearing around a corner. 

 

She stopped dead in her tracks on the small balcony that overlooked the huge living/dining area. Everything was sleek minimalist and modern underneath the knickknacks and sprawling mess of stuff that made it look lived in and homey instead of hard and cold as she figured it once first looked. Curly Hair had been immediately jumped on by a skinny blond haired guy, who'd been promptly dumped onto the floor in a heap of flailing limbs with an undignified squawk. 

 

A curly red-head woman and a short stocky guy with purple and orange hair turned from the co-op game on the giant TV to peek over the couch, a heavily tattooed tired looking man in sweats and a hoodie looks up from his book at the bird-like noise, and she turns at the amused snort behind her. 

 

The main six of the FAHC all together in one room. 

 

Then a bubbly ball of chaos, now with blond hair, bounces past the grinning man in the black and blue jacket with the silver stripes and streaks of black on his face to crush her in a huge hug, cheering. A slim, black-haired man waves from digging in the fridge in the open kitchen, his darker skinned Philipino lookalike calling his own greeting from his perch on the bench. A long-haired, drugged-up looking but very much sober guy stands by the balcony railing, matching grins on every face she can see. 

 

"Welcome to the crew Fiona Nova." Geoff Ramsey says from where he's sat in the armchair by the huge floor-to-ceiling windows. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qnQkqWn8bE>


End file.
